


i'll be the shipwreck that takes you down

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Collars, D/s, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, puppy play. Yukio would agree to anything Ryouta asks. Thankfully the suggestions always benefit him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be the shipwreck that takes you down

Ryouta looks good in a collar. Yukio likes buckling it on and running his fingers over the smooth black leather before leaning back to admire the view: Ryouta kneeling at his feet, naked except for that collar and looking up at him with complete trust. It makes Yukio's stomach twist with nervousness and desire. He wants to take care of Ryouta, to make him feel good. That's why he agrees to almost anything Ryouta suggests, no matter how outrageous it seems, even this latest idea.

"I already wear a collar during sex sometimes," Ryouta says.

"That's different! You weren't..." Yukio tries to think of a good way to phrase the next few words, but nothing comes to mind. "You weren't pretending to be a puppy," he mutters in an embarrassed rush.

"I won't bark or anything," Ryouta says. "Unless you want me to, of course. But come on, senpai. Don't you want to see me on all fours, taking orders from you? You can call me 'good boy.'"

Yukio slaps his forehead. "You don't have any shame, do you? And you already do that!"

Ryouta grins. "I'll call you 'Master.'"

Yukio swallows.

He can't say he regrets agreeing, not when Ryouta's kneeling naked on all fours on the floor, craning his neck to look at Yukio, who's sitting on the edge of the bed. Yukio's dick is already half hard as he reaches out to stroke Ryouta's neck. Ryouta nuzzles his hand and whines low in his throat.

"What is it?" Ryouta's neck is still bare, and his skin is hot under Yukio's palm. "Do you want your collar?"

Ryouta nods eagerly.

Yukio tangles his fingers in Ryouta's hair, tugging sharply. "What did I teach you to say?"

"Y-Yes, Master," Ryouta gasps, flushing. "I want my collar...please."

"Well, you'll have to earn it. Now sit."

Ryouta obeys, sitting up on his knees. Yukio strokes his neck and cheek. "What should I have you do?" he muses. "Maybe I should have you suck me off. Would you like that?"

"I would, Master," Ryouta says. His eyes are wide and bright, and he licks his lips. "I want to taste you."

"Taste me, huh?" Yukio scratches Ryouta under the chin. Ryouta sighs in content. "I'll tell you what. Be a good boy and do that for me, and I'll put the collar on you right now."

Ryouta licks his lips again. His voice is husky when he says, "I can do that."

"Good." Yukio reaches over to the nightstand and takes out the collar. He takes out a leash, too, one they bought specifically for this occasion. Leaning forward, he buckles the collar on, then attaches the leash. Ryouta's reaction is immediate: he closes his eyes, sighs, relaxes completely. Yukio brushes his hair back, amused but pleased that Ryouta gets pleasure from something so simple.

"Master?" Ryouta nuzzles his knee and licks it, making Yukio shiver. "Can I taste you now?"

"Yeah. Come here." Yukio moves to lean against the headboard, tugging on the leash. Ryouta scrambles onto the bed, and Yukio feels heat spike low in his stomach at the control he has over Ryouta right now. He spreads his legs and pulls on the leash again, harder this time, until Ryouta is kneeling between them. Before Yukio can say anything, he bends his head and starts licking eagerly at Yukio's cock.

Yukio moans, the sound mingling with Ryouta's own pleased noises. "You taste good, Master," Ryouta says. He circles the tip of Yukio's cock with his tongue, just the way Yukio likes it, and stares up at him through his lashes.

Yukio blushes. He's still embarrassed whenever Ryouta watches him during sex, so he yanks on the leash and says, "Stop playing around and suck me off."

Ryouta complies without a word, taking Yukio into his mouth with single-minded intent. Yukio's hand tightens around the leash convulsively. "Yeah," he breathes, watching Ryouta start bobbing his head up and down. There's nothing embarrassing about this. "Good boy. You're doing really well."

His only response is to hollow his cheeks and suck a little harder. Yukio's head falls back against the headboard, the leash now slack in his hand. Trying to talk seems like too much effort; every time he opens his mouth, only fragments come out: "Good boy," and "Like that," and "You're making me feel so good." It's enough to spur Ryouta on though, as he deep throats Yukio with ease and Yukio cries out.

He wants to come in Ryouta's mouth, to watch him swallow the cum and lick him clean; but he also wants to make Ryouta feel good, so he tugs sharply on the leash and says, "Get off. I want to fuck you."

Ryouta pulls off with a wet pop that makes Yukio want to push him down and fuck him right away. He controls himself, though, and ties the leash to the headboard before getting the lube with hands that shake a little. "Hands and knees," he tells Ryouta, spreading the lube on his fingers. "Show me your ass." Ryouta's going to tease him about the things he's saying afterwards, but it's worth it for the way he whimpers now and obeys.

"Master," he gasps, when Yukio pushes a finger inside. He pushes back against him. "Oh, please, I want more."

"Be patient." Yukio pushes another finger inside and scissors them. "You want to be a good boy, don't you?"

Ryouta nods, the leash swaying with his movements. Yukio's mouth goes dry at the sight; he pushes in a third finger. "Then wait for me, Ryouta. I'll fuck you when I'm ready."

Ryouta whines. "Master..."

Yukio fucks him with his fingers slowly. "I want you to be nice and loose for me, so I can fuck you hard and deep. I'm going to make it so you can't even walk afterwards."

He knows it's what Ryouta likes to hear, and he's rewarded with the way Ryouta's voice cracks when he begs, "Master, Master, please. I want you to fuck me _now._ "

He pulls his fingers out and positions himself behind Ryouta, gripping his waist. "Oh, good boy," he moans as he pushes into him up to the hilt. "You feel so good, Ryouta. So hot and tight."

"G-Good," Ryouta moans, head dropping down to the mattress. "I want to make my master feel good."

Yukio pulls out and slams back in, and Ryouta cries out. He doesn't stop as Yukio works into a fast, steady rhythm, driving him into the mattress, the leash swaying more violently. It gets Yukio hot seeing that, and hearing how shamelessly loud Ryouta is as he babbles about how much he likes Yukio's cock and the way it stretches him open. Eventually he's reduced to near sobs and repetitions of "Master, Master, please, it's so good."

Kissing his ear, Yukio says, "You're my good boy, Ryouta. You belong to me only, right?"

Ryouta just nods. His knuckles are white from clutching the sheets, and it's that more than anything else that undoes Yukio. "I'm going to come," he moans into Ryouta's ear. "Ryouta, I'm going to come."

"Master," Ryouta whines. "Please..."

He slams into Ryouta for the last time, coming with loud curses and Ryouta's name on his lips. Slumping over Ryouta, he breathes in deeply, trying to calm the way his heart beats against his chest. He doesn't move until Ryouta shifts underneath him and whimpers, desperate and needy. "Master, please may I come now, please?"

Yukio scrambles to undo the leash and turn Ryouta over. Taking Ryouta's cock into his hand, he jerks him off roughly, the way he knows Ryouta likes it. "You can come," he says, stroking Ryouta's thigh with his other hand. "You've been such a good boy, Ryouta. You can come for me now."

It doesn't take Ryouta very long to come. All it takes is a few more strokes, and he's arching his back, screaming Yukio's name as he comes all over Yukio's hand. He grabs Yukio's wrist with shaking fingers and guides his hand to his mouth, licking it clean.

"You don't have to do that," Yukio mutters, even though he likes the way Ryouta's tongue curls around his fingers.

"I want to do it...Master." Ryouta grins, and Yukio sighs and buries his face in his neck. As eager to obey as he is in bed, Ryouta is insufferable in all other aspects of their relationship.

"We have to take the collar off," he says, fumbling for the catch one-handed.

"I'll do it." Ryouta takes off the collar, putting it on the nightstand before turning on his side and wrapping his arms around Yukio. "Let's cuddle!"

Yukio grumbles. "That's what we're doing right now." He closes his eyes and lets Ryouta draw the blankets over them and wriggle around to get comfortable. When he's finally settled down, he leans his forehead against Yukio's. Yukio can tell that there's something that he wants to ask, so he waits.

"So," Ryouta says eventually. "Did you...did you like it?"

Yukio opens his eyes. "Given how hard I came," he says dryly, "yes."

"Oh, Okay." Ryouta smiles widely. "I'm glad. I liked it too."

"I could tell."

Ryouta's eyes are big and earnest. "So we can do it again, right?"

Yukio smiles at him and kisses his nose. "Yeah, we can do it again. We can do it as many times as you want."

"Really?"

"Really." He pulls Ryouta's head down to rest on his shoulder. "You really are an eager puppy. You know that? Now let me get some rest," he says, stroking Ryouta's hair to still the next embarrassing words on his tongue: that he would do anything Ryouta asked, as long as it makes him happy.


End file.
